Cat Food
by Vani Jane
Summary: Arthur left his spoiled cat under Alfred's care. Now, Alfred ran out of cat food and calls for McDonald's delivery to solve the problem of dinner. Arthur returns and isn't pleased.


**Title: **Cat Food

**Series:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **Hint of America & England / Alfred & Arthur; Neko!America & Neko!Engand / Burger & Scones

**Rating: **K+

**Genre:** Humour

**Warning:** Human Names, Shounen-Ai

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Alfred plucked the small brown and white cat off the carpeted floor and rubbed its furry face to his cheek. The cat merely stared at him in response well, if it were human, one could say that it was glaring at the American for the public display of affection.

Alfred felt something heavy lean and pull on his leg, he looked down to see his bigger and more affectionate cat. His cat, Burger, tugged on his jeans, begging for his attention or for Scones to be placed back on the ground. Alfred decided that his cat would much enjoy the latter option and set Arthur's cat down beside Burger.

The moment Scones was back on the floor, Burger pounced on the small cat and began what looked to be like wrestling. Alfred chuckled at the scene and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Arthur had left his precious Scones under Alfred's care for a week, he was forced to, actually. He was on a business trip and the guy he was with was allergic to cats. Normally, he'd have left Scones at the palace but things were busy there and Scones would be neglected which he didn't want. He had no choice but to leave the cat to Alfred.

Alfred frowned after checking all the cupboards, there wasn't any cat food left and Arthur had specifically left _instructions _that Scones _must _eat _only _cat food – the _expensive _kind. It was late, there were no nearby stores that sold cat food and Alfred could bet that the cats were probably hungry.

"Well, it's just one night and Artie's gonna be back tomorrow with cat food, I'm sure." Alfred told himself before opening the refrigerator and finding nothing in there, too. "Damn. Well, it's time to call good ol' McDonalds delivery."

Thirty minutes later, the door bell rang and excitedly, the American answered it.

"Awesome timing, man." Alfred grinned at the delivery boy, "The kitties were just getting pissy."

"The kitties?" The delivery boy cocked an eyebrow.

Alfred gestured down to his feet as he signed the delivery receipt. "I'm cat-sitting and forgot to buy cat food."

"Sure, all right, whatever." The delivery boy nodded it off as Alfred handed him the receipt. "Have a good day, sir and enjoy your meal."

"You, too, bud." Alfred waved and closed the door.

He turned to the cats, grinning at them as he waved the plastic bags at the felines. "Here's dinner! Scones, this is gonna be the most awesome dinner you're every gonna have!"

Scones merely blinked and meowed at the American doubtfully while Burger wagged its tail excitedly, behaving more like a dog than a cat.

_**THE FOLLOWING MORNING**_

"Alfred F. Jones!"

Said American ran down the stairs in worry as the thick British accent echoed through his entire two story house. It was during times like these that he regretted giving Arthur a spare key to his house then again, that spare key did wonders when Arthur came from drinking with his European buddies.

The moment Alfred landed on the bottom of the stairs, a furry cat was shoved to his line of sight. Correction, a sick furry cat was shoved to his line of sight.

"You bastard!" The cat was pulled away from his direct line of vision and into the embrace of its owner. "What the bloody hell did you do to Scones?"

On the floor was a worried and sad-looking Burger, tugging at Arthur's pants to see Scones. The large cat looked as if it wanted to cry.

"Nothing!" Alfred raised his palms up in surrender, "I swear to God, Artie, I didn't do anything!"

"Then why the hell is he like this?" Arthur glared as he gently stroked his cat, "Did you follow everything on the list I gave you?"

"Yes!" Alfred nodded.

"You brushed his fur three hundred times before and after sleeping?"

"God, it was a pain in the ass but yes, I did."

"You made sure to read him the fairy tales book I left?"

"Yes, I doubt he understood though."

"How dare you! Scones is a highly educated feline!"

"All right, all right, geez."

"Did you properly mix his food like I showed you?"

"Of course! Heck, I even ran out of cat food last night trying to perfect the oh-so-glorious mixing."

"What do you mean you ran out of cat food last night?" Arthur cocked a great brow at the American.

"Yeah, I ran out of cat food last night." The American shrugged.

"Then what on mother fecking earth did you feed my cat?"

"Mickey D's double cheese burger and extra large fries."

Arthur paled, imagining Alfred shoving a burger down Scones' throat. "Good merciful God! You gave my cat poison!"

"Hey, it's not poison! Burger eats it all the time and he's never been sick!"

"I am not listening to this!" Arthur shook his head then glared at the American, "I am taking Scones to the vet, and ye best pray he'll be fine, boy, else ye won't be able to sleep at'all fer the next three hundred years."

**The End**

**Author's Note: **I dedicate this fic to our dog, Bruce who died on December 26, 2011. I actually wrote this months ago when our dog Bruce was still alive and I haven't posted it because I really missed him. We've moved on now, though—and we added two more dogs into the family (Moti (Snowy) from my other fic and a doberman—Sniper). 83

Ehem. Thank you for reading! I know, it fails. LOL. **But please leave a kind review/critique before you leave!**

Shameless promotion—please check out my other Hetalia fics as well: _**Kiss Me Here**_, _**Minty Fresh**_, _**Melt**_, _**The Big News: Alfred & Arthur**_, _**World's End**_, _**The Big News: Francis & Matthieu**_, _**Nightmare**_, _**Choco Choco**_, _**Hung for Hungary**_, _**Just Another Meeting**_, _**Password Error**_, _**Creamed Trousers**_, _**The Best Man**_, _**Ring Tone**_, _**Concerned Brother**_, _**Happy Camping**_, _**Alfred's Hangover**_, _**Taste of Love**_, _**Possessive**_, _**Fetish**_, _**Lovino's Favourite Cap**_, _**Tokimeki Memorial World Edition**_, _**Public Display of Affection**_, _**Dragon of the Sea**_, _**Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge**_, _**Cupcake**_, _**Broken Bones**_, _**Alarm Clock**_, _**Cadbury Chocolate**_ and _**Broken Vows**_


End file.
